


Celah

by Errykun



Series: Merc with Mouth and Webhead [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, maap saya demen seme minta ditabok gini, obrolan menjurus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di atas gedung tinggi, ditemani taco, mereka mengobrol; Wade bertingkah seenaknya dan Peter merasakan pipinya memanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celah

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing spider-man belongs to marvel and sony.  
> deadpool belongs to marvel and 20th century fox.

Satu malam sebelum hari minggu, Peter Parker dengan kostum _spandex_ -nya berkeliling, berayun-ayun dari gedung ke gedung, melihat-lihat waspada. Kalau-kalau ada aksi jahat yang tertangkap penglihatannya.

Namun, kesibukannya harus tertahan tatkala Wade Wilson, _Deadpool_ , datang tiba-tiba, menggodanya seperti biasa jika dia muncul. Tapi, poin penting dari kedatangannya adalah Wade membawa _taco_ dan Peter memang lapar.

Peter sebenarnya tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan Deadpool, hanya jika laki-laki berkostum merah-hitam itu kebetulan lewat dan memutuskan untuk bergurau sedikit dengan laba-laba kecilnya. Tapi mereka akrab dan Peter akui mengobrol dengan Wade tidak pernah terasa membosankan. Mulutnya itu memang tidak bisa ditemukan di sembarang tempat.

Mereka duduk di ujung atap salah satu gedung yang tinggi, kedua kaki dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Memakan _taco_ seraya mengobrol ringan. Saat itu, Peter memutuskan untuk mengangkat satu topik yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak pagi.

"Pencurian berlian kemarin malam," Peter memberikan jeda di mana dia mengunyah dan menelan. "Kau pasti yang bertanggung jawab."

"Oh, sayang," Wade tertawa seperti mereka sedang membicarakan acara komedi di televisi. "Apa wajah ini tidak cukup polos bagimu?"

Peter mendengus, "Tidak ada pencuri yang membunuh jauh lebih banyak dari yang diperlukan kecuali kau."

"Hei, aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Wade membalas. "Mereka terlalu mudah untuk dibunuh, jadi sekalian saja aku bunuh semuanya."

Peter bergeming sejenak, menghembuskan napas berat. "Kau tahu, Wade, kau akan jadi pahlawan yang sangat hebat jika kau berhenti menjadi prajurit bayaran dan ... ya, ikut denganku."

"Dan menjadi kaki tangan S.H.I.E.L.D? Membatasi diriku sendiri? Menerima perintah Fury?" Wade membuatnya terdengar seperti hal paling buruk di dunia. "Itu bukan gayaku, sayang."

"Aku tahu, aku juga berpikir begitu, awalnya," Peter mengunyah lagi. "Tidak terlalu buruk jika kau sudah menjadi bagian di dalamnya."

"Tidak, tidak," Wade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hal yang paling buruk adalah bayarannya."

"Tapi kau akan dikenal baik oleh orang-orang."

"Oh ya?" Wade mengunyah makanannya santai. "Terakhir kali aku menonton televisi, seseorang membicarakan Spider-Man sebagai penjahat yang kejam."

Peter mendengus, "Aku hampir melupakan itu."

"Dan aku tidak peduli," katanya. "Tapi, ini soal uang, Spidey. Soal lebih banyak senjata, lebih banyak _taco_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu."

" _Taco_ , sayang! Siapa yang sanggup bertahan tanpa _taco_? Penakluk perut nomor satu, setelah _cimichangas_."

Malas memperpanjang soal _taco_ , Peter bergeming tidak langsung menjawab. "Pasti ada satu," dia bergumam. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan tapi tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan menjadi seperti sekarang?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku punya semua yang aku inginkan," Wade mengunyah _taco_ -nya lebih lahap. Peter tidak tahu sudah sebanyak apa yang Wade makan. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tiba-tiba menatap pada Peter, tapi tidak langsung mengucapkan apa-apa. Seperti berpikir, dia memerhatikan wajah Peter lekat-lekat; wajahnya yang polos tanpa topeng. Peter sengaja melepasnya untuk makan taco, meskipun Wade sendiri hanya melepas setengahnya. Nyaris seperti tanpa sadar, dia membuka suara, "Mungkin ... ada."

Sedikit antusias, Peter balas menatapnya, "Oh ya? Apa? Mungkin S.H.I.E.L.D bisa mengusaha—"

Wade bergerak mendekat, tepat di telinga Peter, "Seks."

Peter seketika bergerak mundur, sedikit salah tingkah. "A-apa—?"

Wade bergerak mendekat lagi, meraih dagu Peter sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Jika kau mau _memberikannya_ , mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan S.H.I.E.L.D. Ya, sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku tidak melakukannya setelah punya wajah ini."

"He-hei, tunggu—kau tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku, 'kan?" Peter berdenyit, terutama ketika sebelah tangan Wade meraih pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat.

"Hei, sayang," Wade berujar santai. "Aku punya _katana_ yang sangat keren di sini dan aku tahu _spider-eggs_ milikmu itu sangat menginginkannya."

"A-apa—!"

"Uh-oh," Wade menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Peter. "Baiklah, bercanda," Wade tertawa renyah, Peter mendecih. "Kau harus melihat bagaimana konyolnya wajahmu itu, Petey," Wade masih tertawa.

Peter nyaris saja akan menghembuskan napas lega sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba Wade merangkul bahu dan mencium pipinya. Peter tersentak, bergerak sedikit menjauh. Wade memang selalu bertingkah menjijikan tapi baru kali ini dia memberinya kecupan. "Wad—!"

"Bercanda," dia mengulang, seraya membetulkan topengnya kembali menutup seluruh wajah. "Tidak perlu harus masuk S.H.I.E.L.D," Wade iseng menyelipkan tangannya mencubit pinggang Peter. "Aku akan tetap mendapatkanmu, _Baby Boy_."

Seharusnya kata-kata itu tetap seperti ocehan tidak penting Wade yang lainnya, tapi Peter tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona. Sialan sekali.

"Oh lihat wajah itu," Wade berujar seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Andai aku bisa menciummu lagi—tapi, tidak," Wade berjalan perlahan menjauh. "Tidak sekarang," katanya.

Peter berbalik secara refleks, pandangannya mengikuti setiap langkah Wade yang menjauh.

"Dah, sayang!" teriak Wade, sesaat sebelum melompat ke gedung lainnya dan menghilang.

Selama beberapa detik, Peter masih melongo menatap ke tempat di mana Wade menghilang. Seperti tersadar dari lamunan, dia berdenyit menepuk kepalanya sendiri, tidak habis pikir. "Si sialan itu," gumamnya sendiri. Diam-diam, Peter tidak keberatan jika dia harus bertemu dengan Deadpool lagi. Atau mungkin berharap, sebenarnya.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> kena demam spideypool saya hahaha :" lucu sih  
> spidey semacam denial(?) dan wade selalu minta dicabok :')
> 
> ini lebih condong ke setting ultimate spider-man, sebenarnya. di mana memang deadpool pernah muncul di serial itu dan spidey di sana jadi bagian dari s.h.i.e.l.d meskipun bukan di the avengers.
> 
> oke, sekian. terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! :3


End file.
